Real or Not Real?
by The Gods' Quill
Summary: Only a few hours after President Coin's death, Katniss wakes up to find her world destroyed and replaced with another. Will she find old friends in this new world? Or will she make new enimies?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. I chant his name in my head while pacing around my pris- I mean room. Is he ok? Did the District 13 soldiers kill him just as they and that worthless piece of scum Gale killed Prim?

A slot under my door opens and in comes my meal- A hot dish with lamb, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Then a small pot, similar to the one I got burn medicine in during the first Games follows it. I check inside to confirm the morphling tablets are in there and gobble them down greedily. I melt to the ground releasing a moan of pleasure (A.N. NOT LIKE THAT!) from the drug entering my blood system.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

I start crying, remembering Rue's death. How that scream calling out my name seemed so long ago. But I continue singing.

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

I then think of Prim and her premature death. I can't take it anymore and am now wailing into the mattress. Yet somehow, I find the courage to continue on

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
When again it's morning, they'll wash away._

I start beating the mattress with my fists, thinking how unfair the world is. All the deaths I witnessed, all for this? A ruin of a world for us to live in? I take a deep breath and start to sing the final verse.

 _Here it's safe and here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard you from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Here is the place where I love you._

I am now screaming at the top of my lungs, crying, and punching the mattress. I don't realize that my room is becoming wavy, like a scratched disk. When I look up, I see that I am in a tube with green slime and chords poking into me. Across me is the face of a young male scientist who seems strangely familiar.

 **So yea. I also have this on my wattpad account and that's were I'll be updating it first, so press on the link to go there.**

 **story/70720438-real-or-not-real**


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, this story is also on my Wattpad account, which is here: user/bookxcake

-Crackers!

The green eyes of the male bore into me and I stare back. The boy moved farther away. He was stockily built and had brown hair. He looked about 14 -Prim's age. When I remember what happened to my little duck, I start thrashing around in my tube that I am confined in. The boy make a muffled noise that sounds like "Someone get the doctor! She woke up!"

I keep thrashing around until my eyes land on the tube next to me. It was him. There was no mistaking the boy's blonde hair. He was alive and breathing, but it looked like he was in a coma. I kept trying to get to the boy with the bread by slamming on the tube with all of my body weight, but I didn't succeed.

At the end of the room, a door opened and in came the male with green eyes and a tall female who had long black hair. They stopped in front of my tube, and I pressed myself against it to her them.

"I told you. She woke up and started thrashing around. It was like I reminded her of someone from the simulation."

"Interesting. Well, since she's awake, let's take her out of the life force and clean her up."

The pair opened a door on the tube, took off the tubes I was hooked up to, and I stepped out into the new world I lived in.

Peeta POV

The soldiers finally let me see Katniss after nearly a month of waiting. When I told Haymitch, he said he wanted to go with me.

We were escorted to the elevator and up to the District 12 Tributes room. A door in front of us says "D12- Female". A guard hands me a key and goes back to the elevator. When I hear the 'bing' signaling the elevator has left, I turn to Haymitch and ask,

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be."

I unlock the door and we step inside.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1074649450f1b877591bbe3cdf11b879"Peeta POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e4ee8344f2280e88ea7145d8b9b46f"We walk inside of the room and we start calling for Katniss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311bd1050e9dc5e8e0969c2f3db20480""Katniss?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb18b78dbb78f5bef3e4827f275d6ac3""Sweet hart?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c555819858ecaa5058650743b5445dc""Katniss?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="920fe05b33da974c6a89afc243146370""Sweet hart? Where are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe96ae6a2be4cc1629df08bdf024237""KATNISS?! ARE YOU HERE?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15483ceb7b0fc1d8a3d56015652dc7b1"We walk around until we reach the only room we haven't searched yet. The bathroom. Hopefully Katniss was okay and was just having 'women problems'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecf14425eb277be829b8acbdf6e3b19"I turn to Haymitch and say,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367d23afa74d0d72e4a8bcdfbcb379e1""She must be in here. She HAS to be in there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12703fb85b1b81208502871799347b08"I open the door and see Katniss' body lying in a very large pool of blood. I rush over to her and collapse next to her. I push the hair off of her face and kiss her on the lips, hoping that it would revive her. I shake her, cursing this world from taking my Katniss from me. Haymitch drops next to me and points to Katniss' stomach, where it looks like most of the blood came from./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4998fad70ccf737c91b8e2b6792952c""Let's roll up her shirt and see how this blood came out of her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726859cb534f4f3f474ef028df6b8754"We roll the thin shirt up and see a silver dagger piercing her body from one side to another. Haymitch takes the knife out and is greeted by a spurt of blood. I sob into her chest and taste blood. I try lifting her up, but she is dead weight, so Haymitch helps me. We bring her out to the bed and lay her down. Haymitch says,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d93b17fcd5b7f4ee2333fcd2527cbd""I'll go inform the others about Katniss. You stay her." I nod, not caring if he and the others see Katniss. I'll be dead by then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20cb93209c5785c6b61e2d3276e604ab"Katniss POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029a15a57895c005585b659bfdda276b"The female took my hand to help me balance on the ground. I ask look at both of them before asking,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d9046e6fd177fa88a64f9d0dad9a66""What the heck is this place?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9236fb339800fa5eb16a4960d6a8dbb""This is your home. You are just one of the many people who volunteered to live her." The female said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a73ec8786a4e173639d12a766b53e0""Excuse me for a moment, but why would anyone want to live here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9b7ad8e1a2e0b59e8837601b3f65c0""Because the people who are here are being trained through a method called 'sim train'. We train the people who we think represent the aspects of humans every where. The volunteers are placed in a simulation and try to survive. Some have an incurable disease that makes you go madspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" (1) /spanand another had a colony of people living on the moon span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(2)/span." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52055c45d771b516d983ca543de97bc0"I sit on the information I was just given and then ask,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a03677a29a6e27ea187d58f95d26173""So this is what my life has been? A simulation? All of my friends and family, they weren't real?" I wished she would say 'Hahaha! Just joking! You're still in the capitol!' But instead she says, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c3e8215acc27fde9902ea3dd74d12a5""Every human being in your simulation was real and they all have almost the same memories as you. You just happened to be the first person to wake up." I look around the room and see rows and rows of tubes just like mine. To my left is a stranger and to my right is my Peeta. I speed walk over to his tube and touch it softly. Keeping my eyes on him, I ask,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3baa6d33f426da61132bd25dda21551a""Are you sure you can't wake anyone by force?" I hope that Dr... I realize that I don't know their names so I ask them,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0b2b2b4ae41bde9836b405c24ee81d""What are your names?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de196c6d9fa91f1a81e2b73e77ad2bfd"The female holds out her hand and says,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb55dbb7402bd8ebbb330a9ff7c42701""Dr. Zoe Silva. I with a few others created this project." The boy holds his hand out and says,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321c6c58733843a793b2791a645e43a9""I'm Xenophur Brache. I'm a 14 year old training under Dr. Silva to become a surgeon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa05445a7b4794a84c52fc66f2f5b339"The green-eyed boy starts playing with the hem of his coat. I put my hand out and say,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74356664684cb07d07395af157a11e6a""My name is Katniss Everdeen and I am going to run around this place until I find something to eat, because gosh am I hungry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74356664684cb07d07395af157a11e6a"strongIt's now summer and I have up to chapter 6 written, so stay tuned!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f38c3b44699d730d4e6f42ef6ff95e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~CRACKERS (::)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f38c3b44699d730d4e6f42ef6ff95e9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1- The Maze Runner/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d79ae6d93471e8e649bc01fa8add2af"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"2- The Lunar Chronicles/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
